The day James Potter fell in Love
by CaptainTmir
Summary: short, one shot, title says it all


When James Potter fell in love.

It was on a normal day, 7 year old James Potter was walking with his parents in London. They were trying to teach him the basics of muggle culture.

James was slightly interested, and a little bit scared, he had heard horror stories of muggles.

Muggles that killed little wizard boys like him and then they would eat him, because they liked the taste of little wizard boys. He had heard from his big sister that muggles considered meat from little wizard boys to be a delicacy; and that was why he was a bit scared to be out in muggle London.

But his parents were there with him, they would never let a muggle hurt him, which he was sure of, because his parents were invincible and they loved him.

There were big objects in the streets; people seemed to avoid these big moving objects by walking on the sidewalks.

James preferred the magic world a lot more than this, this was just strange, muggles were strange.

His parents stopped in front of a store. James continued to look around; someone pushed him against the store.

James turned around angrily, to a girl about his age, with red hair.

"Watch where you're going!" James yelled at her, he quickly turned red in shame. His parents had always taught him not to be rude to girls.

"It's your fault. You were in the way." James gaped at her; she flung her red hair in his direction and followed her parents back into the swarming crowd of muggles.

James looked up at his parents to see if they had seen the girl.

They were still looking into the windows of the store.

"Wow."

James mother looked down at him.

"What is that James?"

James grinned up at his mother.

"I just met the girl I'm going to marry!" James father looked sideways at his wife, his wife just shrugged.

"Really and who is she?"

James was still smiling brightly.

"My future wife!" John Potter chuckled lightly at his son.

"Really and where is this girl, so we can meet her?" James looked back into the crowd of muggles, and spotted her quite a bit away, he pointed straight at her, at that moment she turned around.

She glared at him once she realized he was pointing at her.

Sticking her tongue out, she yelled.

"It's rude to point!" Her face turned the same color as her hair.

"I love you!" James yelled back.

The girl glared at him, then turned her back angrily at him.

James stared dreamily at her, but his view was soon obscured by more muggles.

James turned back to his parents with a goofy look on his face.

John rolled his eyes at his son.

"He'll get over her as soon as we get home, it's not like he's going to see that girl ever again, and she's a muggle after all." Laura shrugged, that's true, and she still found her son cute at that moment, thinking he had found the girl of his dreams.

Four years Later- On the plat form.

James was saying goodbye to his parents; students were getting on the train.

He was getting rather annoyed; he couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts.

James frowned looking past his parents. His eyes went wide in recognition.

No way!!!!

Since the four years he had first met her, he had never forgotten her, and there she was, his parents had told him over and over again that he would most likely never see the redhead again since she was a muggle.

He brought it up often, so he would never forget her.

James sighed, smiled like an idiot, and waved.

She looked back at him confused, was he waving at her.

He looked oddly familiar, those glasses, that stupid hair, that stupid smile, all in all he was very stupid looking.

He was waving at her, she stuck her tongue out.

"I LOVE YOU!" Lots of people turned to look at James amused, he was one strange kid.

Laura looked at John confused, and turned to look at where her son was looking.

That boy had a strange obsession with red heads.

He pointed at her.

"Look mum, the muggle girl!"

The girl glared back at her son. Laura doubted that, that was the same girl, the chances where extremely slim.

"It's rude to point!" The girl yelled back at him.

John burst out laughing, would you look at that it was the same girl, what were the chances.

"Will you marry me!" James yelled back, the girl turned red, and turned back to her parents.

"She loves me." James told his parents matter of factly.

THE END

I know that sucked but I wrote this a long time ago, and when I mean a long time ago, I mean a long time ago.


End file.
